


Hostage

by Sparkette



Series: Connor Namkoong [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Asian-American Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Guns, Hancock being a protective badass, KL-E-O being a badass, Korean-American Character, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: Connor Namkoong has been taken hostage by a group of raiders. Will Hancock get to him in time?





	Hostage

A knock at the door caught Hancock's attention before he could get up one of his neighboorhood watchmen came in out of breath but also bruised and bloodied.

"What the hell is?!" he asked startled dropping his cigarette.

  
"Hancock. It's not good. " The watchman was dripping blood from his face and fell to his knees trying to get his breath. "Connor was taken hostage by a group raiders. They demand 10,000 caps and-" before he could finish he blacked out.

  
"Fahrenheit! Get this guy to Doctor Amari quick!" Hancock shouted and noticed a crumpled paper in the guy's hand. He quickly grabbed it and read it over as his bodyguard took the other male to Doctor Amari's place.

  
_Got your infamous boyfriend. If you want him back in one piece give us 10,000 caps. If you don't we will have fun with your squinty-eyed boyfriend and then kill him. Your choice. Meet you at Swan's Pond if you've got the balls._   
_Dagger_

  
The ghoul felt rage and anger boil up in him as he ripped the note into tiny pieces and proceeded to grab his gun. He sprinted out of his room and into the streets ignoring the guard's protests.   
"Everyone! Connor is being held hostage by Raiders if you want to pitch in and help grab a weapon and follow me to Swan's Pond!" he shouted hands shaking as a couple of neighboorhood guards began to follow him and drifters as well. When he was close to Kill or be Killed he told KL-E-O of the situation. "Oh, of course, I will definitely join. Time to shoot up some people who deserve it count me in.." she purred and began following the mayor's group out of Goodneighbor.

  
\-----

  
"No! stop!" a plea rang out in the ruins of Boston. Then a pained shout. "Boys. Look at this little coward. Thinks he's so tough and brave, yet he's weaker than a radroach." a tall, broad man sneered as he watched Connor take a beating from some raiders.

  
"But, it's still fun beating up this slant-eyed bastard. Hey, could he be Chinese? Like those commies from before the war?" a raider ask.

  
_Slant eye._

  
Connor heard that word growing up and even as an adult. He hated the word. It caused him a lot of grief and now it came back even now. He then tasted blood in his mouth. Connor struggled to sit up but a sharp pain in abdomen kept him from doing so.

  
"Come on motherfucker! Are you a commie?" a female raider asked and grabbed him by the hair. "Awww look at this guys, he's bleedin' from the mouth. Isn't that just cute? Almost too cute." She took out a broad knife from her pocket. Connor's eyes went wide as he watched the blade and braced himself to have his throat slit.A sharp point grazed across his neck, feeling the hair on his raise and chills. "Come on pal, tell me are you a commie or no?" she asked holding the sharp blade to his dark eyes.

  
"I'm not a commie.I'm not Chinese" he spat and coughed a bit as more blood came up to his mouth.

  
"Then what the hell are you then? Or are you lying?"

  
"I'm Korean-American. My father was from Korea and my mother was born in America. Anything else you wanna know bitch?" he spat and glared at the female raider.

  
"Oh hell no! Did you just call me a bitch? You goddamn slant eyed prick! Dagger he called me a bitch!" she screamed

  
Dagger walked over and picked Connor up by the hair and off his feet. "Listen here you little-"

  
The female raider then collapsed to the ground. She had a gunshot wound to her head. She was instantly killed.  
Dagger froze. He looked up and seen a group of people. Mostly ghouls, but there were some non-ghouls and an assaultron. He pissed his pants upon seeing the assaultron. "Well, I'll be damned. The so-called scary leader Dagger I suppose pisses himself? I'm flattered. But, first things first. Let Connor go or I'll have KL-E-O and the rest make quick work of you and your thugs.So, do we have a deal or not?". Hancock said twirling his knife around approaching slowly but came to a stop. While the others were ready to assault.

  
Dagger dropped Connor immediately and withdrew his pistol, but, he was too slow. Hancock issued the female assaultron to fire. She fired her laser right into the raider's head. He fell with a thud. The sole survivor grabbed the dead raider's pistol and tried to get up.

  
"You killed him! You're gonna pay for it now ya bastards!" A raider yelled and suddenly the whole area was filled with the sounds of gunshots, bullets flying, and KL-E-O's laser and her beating up the other members with ease. Connor watched Hancock take down a raider in less than a minute. A small smile crept on his face as he slowly made his way towards his ghoul lover.

  
A loud roar bellowed throughout the area. Connor's heart stopped.

 

"SWAN!!!!!!"

  
"Shit! Fuck! The Swan is here!" he screamed as he tried to run away. Hancock grabbed Connor and started to carry him bridal style. "Everyone get the fuck out! Unless you got a death wish!" He shouted as he ran as fast he ever ran. Everyone began to follow him but heard screams from the raiders being killed by the Swan. In the midst of it all, Connor lost consciousness.

  
***  
 _Screaming. Shouting. Where was it coming from?_

  
_They rang in his head and bounced around._

  
_Sharp pain in his stomach._

  
_Pleading for his life._

  
_Slant eyed._

  
_No one will call him slant eyed anymore._

  
_How could they do-_

  
Connor's eyes flew open from his nightmare and realized he was on a couch. It was Hancock's couch in his house.

  
"Morning sunshine" a low familiar voice greeted him as he felt a rough hand grazed his cheek. It was Hancock. He knew it. A small smile crept on his lips and took hold of the ghoul's hand."John...you saved me....".

  
"I couldn't let those bastards hurt you. Even if it meant me getting hurt instead. I'd rather them hurt me instead of you. I thought for a moment I was gonna lose you." The ghoul sighed. "You fainted not long after the Swan emerged. We all came back and I was getting cheered yet some asked me so many questions, I didn't say a thing, the only thing that mattered to me was you. I brought you up here and did what I could to help even gave you a stimpak. And just let you rest." The ghoul explained.

  
"Thank you...I would've done the same for you." Connor said softly and looked into the other man's black eyes with his brown ones. He closed his eyes. "I'll try not to get kidnapped anymore, but I wanna sleep some more, my head hurts."

  
Hancock huffed."I sure hope not, and sleep well, if you need something, just give me a shout or do you want me to stay?" he queried.  
Connor was fast asleep.

  
"Guess, I'll stay here," Hancock said to himself as he rose up and made sure Connor was alright and began to type on his terminal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for racial slurs. I am sorry if it offends you. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
